pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter the Wolf
Dexter is a 13 yr old wolf that looks like a fox and has a long history behind him. Backstory He was living in a pack of wolves named the D clan, because they all had something related to the letter D(whether it be name, the number 4(because that is where D comes in the alphabet) or the letter actually fused to their body, etc) and lived a peaceful life. He was born with a scar that made a bit of his tails white, giving him the appearance of a fox. His clan had good friendships with the Inclainous Clan, and all lived a happy life. However, one strange day in the present day, a cannon rose from the highest mountain, while all the wolves stared in fear, and the cannon blew up the mountain, and it blew up, melting all the ice. The explosions continued along all the ice and snow. All who were in there died, but Dexter, and 3 of his friends, Devon, Dylan and Delton, managed to make it out. While travelling for another home, Devon started to grow weak, since he thrived on the ice to keep him cool, and he was getting a high temperature, and so he collapsed and soon after, he died, and the 3 others cried tearfully as they continued. Dylan then started to feel hungry, and fainted, while Dexter and Delton tried to wake him up. Dylan thought it was the end, and they tried to find food, but it was foreign, and they didn't know if it was poisonous. When they came back, Dylan had died, and the 2 remaining wolves continued their journey. Dexter didn't know why his friends were dying so suddenly, since he was adapting to the new environment just fine. Delton then told him that the ice was their home, and some of them thrive on the ice to stay alive, any warmer temperature, they wouldn't stand a chance. Dexter was the youngest, and was born near the edge of the entire plague, so he would stand just fine out in the warmer temperature, in fact, he could just be a normal wolf if he could. Then Delton collapsed, while Dexter asked if he was okay, but Delton said it was his time, and told Dexter to live a happy life, since he(Delton) knew it would inflict him(Delton) too. Dexter couldn't understand, and didn't want his only other friend to die, and asked why the temperature was so important, and all Delton said, before he died(from heat stroke) was "learn, Dexter." Dexter then tried to wake him, but he was dead too. Dexter kept travelling, eating the food, and thought the outside world was cool, and worried about his friends. He grew up on a journey, a journey for a home. When he met friends, he finally stayed at Aleena's house, living his life to the fullest(this event happened after Team Superpower's story) Abilities He can control ice, since he was born with an uncanny ability to control it. However, his ice attacks are very limited, such as producing small ice bullets, and ice forcefields that aren't THAT strong, but, still quite strong. He can control ice in blizzards, but only the way they move, not the blizzard itself, which can be a downplay on his part. Being born on the edge of the ice continent he used to live on, he can adapt to other environments, unlike his friends mentioned in his story, so he can't die from heat/ice strokes(unless it's REALLY intense). Relationships Friends Devon the Wolf(deceased) Delton the Wolf(deceased) Dylan the Wolf(deceased) D clan(deceased) Daffodil the Seedrian Stella the Rabbit and Sunshine Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Team Pal Love Interest Daffodil the Seedrian Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Personality He's very nature-loving, with a hint of naiveness in him. He is very helpful to anyone he meets and is very persuasive, but it works well. He's very timid when it comes to strangers, and stays with Team Superpower most of the time, but has warmed up to alot of people. Gallery Warning: All of these pictures are of Tails recoloured, so warning you. All right, lets get on with the pictures! Full artwork page: Dexter the Wolf/Artwork Dexternew10.png Dexternew9.png Dexternew8.png Dexternew7.png Dexternew6.png Dexternew5.png Dexternew4.png Dexternew3.png Dexternew2.png Dexternew1.png Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Cryokinetics Category:Cryomancers Category:Ice User Category:Ice Wielders Category:Ice wielders Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters